Boy Toys
by Tresa Cho
Summary: What would have happened if Tk had played with the dolls in Puppetmon's house?


A/N- These events may not be in exact chronological order, but this story is for humor, not for canonical data.

Boy Toys 

He was suffocating. His lungs burned, and his vision grew dark around the edges. If someone didn't free him soon, he could die before reaching Tk at all. His lips opened involuntarily to choke him on a mouthful of cloth, racking his lungs even harder and causing an even fiercer burning sensation. Bright white spots of light flew in his vision, blurring the forest around him. Tk...

"Matt!" someone was yelling at him. He could barely hear it, around the pounding in his head and the ache in his chest. "Matt! Hang on!"

Sharp claws ripped through his bonds, bringing blessed air rushing into his lungs. As he gasped on the air coming in, strong arms slid around his back and lifted him partially from the wet grass. "Matt, are you okay?" a worried voice cut through the haze in his mind. As his vision began to clear, he found himself pressed tightly against a wiry body. A head of brown hair loomed over him, held back by a pair of goggles. Tai.

Instantly, he remembered what had happened. He leaped in Tai's arms and grasped the other boy by the collar, "Tk! He took Tk!"

"Calm down," Tai urged, "Who took him?"

"Puppetmon! We have to find him!"

"Patamon went to look for him, he'll be fine," Tai nodded, trying to loosen Matt's grip at his neck. The others stood around them both, with worried and anxious faces on humans and digimon alike. Gabumon was near, shreds of Matt's ties hanging from his claws.

"No!" Matt pushed at Tai and rolled out of his saving embrace. He staggered to his feet, "We have to find him. He's in danger!"

"Matt!" Tai yelled in exasperation, "Tk's fine. He can take care of himself. You just need to-"

"We need to find him!" Matt yelled right back. He opened his mouth again, but was cut off by a salty voice.

"So, you are the digidestined. You cannot pass, master Puppetmon is busy playing." A giant bird Digimon stood before them, brown with a white mask. "I am Kiwimon, and you are about to be destroyed." Tai clenched his teeth and gripped his digivice.

......

Rapid footsteps pounded through the halls of the nearly deserted house. The smallest member of the digidestined team ran for his life, trying to ignore the calls of the mega Digimon behind him. As long as he could keep running, he would be safe.

......

"Oh, a house in the middle of the forest," Patamon flicked his wings hopefully, "I wonder if anyone inside has seen Tk."

He flitted in through an open window on the second floor, landing in a very curious room. A rather large television sat in the middle of the room, and before it lay a play mat. On the play mat rested several familiar looking dolls.

"Oh, this looks like Joe," Patamon tapped one of the dolls with blue hair and glasses, accidentally knocking it over. He then moved to the television.

Somewhere in the forest, Joe fell flat on his face with a moan about the bad fortune he seemed to carry.

In the house, Patamon clicked the remote control to the television, with a disappointed sigh that nothing good was on. He placed the controller back and flitted around the room again. As he circled, the door to the room opened. Patamon froze.

......

After a swift digivolution, Kiwimon was a gaping hole in the ground and Matt was a raging volcano. He quickly grasped at Tai again, "You idiot! What did you do? Now we'll never find Tk! Kiwimon was the only link to Puppetmon!"

Tai pushed at Matt's hands, "Chill out! He would have destroyed us if we didn't get him first."

"How are we going to find Tk now!?" Matt yelled, his face a twisted mask of fury.

"We'll find him! Calm down!" Tai shot back, pushing Matt's chest and causing him to stagger backwards. The action triggered the rage in the blonde, and Matt leapt at Tai, dragging him down and slamming his head against the ground.

"Matt!" Sora gasped, starting forward. Joe got up on his knees from his prone position to stop her.

"Let them be. This is something they need to solve themselves." He pushed his glasses up on his nose, "The tension has been building for a while, and it's good they get it out now instead of while we're fighting the Dark Masters." Sora had to concede he had a point.

Izzy made a weak attempt to break them up, saying, "I think I know where Puppetmon's hideout is. The direction of the floors' motions should lead us right to his house..." He was rewarded by a hard punch to Tai's jaw, and a solid kick to Matt's stomach. Matt doubled over, wheezing for air as Tai jumped on him. Kari covered her eyes and hid behind Sora, and Mimi watched tearfully.

......

The door opened fully to reveal a breathless boy in a green helmet.

"Tk!" Patamon darted into his human's arms.

"Oh, Patamon, hi!" Tk grinned, shutting the door behind him. He looked around, confused, "Where are we? What room is this?"

"Look, Tk, dolls!" Patamon flew from his perch and slid to the ground beside the play mat. Tk dropped to his knees beside the mat.

"This one looks like me," Tk picked his up from where it stood on a painted house. "And here's Matt and Tai." Squat little dolls were arranged in a small circle at the center of the giant floor map. Tk picked up the dolls of their leader and his brother. "They were fighting earlier," he said sadly, looking at Patamon, "I wish they wouldn't. It makes me feel sad." He looked at the dolls, "They should hug and make up." He pressed the two dolls together face to face in a semblance of a hug.

......

Matt wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but he was quite sure he didn't like it. It was that same odd, floaty sensation as when they had been teleported all over the forest. This time, however, the ground didn't disappear beneath him. He was just hovering in the air a few feet above Tai. Then, to his amazement, Tai floated up beside him, hanging parallel to him in the air. He looked equally surprised, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Then, an invisible force slammed them together hard.

"Ow!"

"_Oomph_!"

"Gerroff!"

Matt and Tai stood chest to chest, having smashed into each other with enough force to knock them both breathless. Tai wrapped his arms around Matt to keep them both standing, and both were rather red in the face.

"What was that?" Sora asked, looking around for the source of strings or magnets or some such.

"I don't know," breathed Tai, staring into the ocean of Matt's eyes. Why hadn't he ever noticed how incredibly blue they were?

"Tai, hands..." Matt squirmed uncomfortably.

"Something's controlling me," Tai promptly answered, casting a glance at the gaggle behind him.

Izzy smacked his fist into his other palm, "Just like when we were teleported!"

"Yes, just like that," Tai felt that was a good explanation.

......

Inside Puppetmon's house, Tk held the two dolls together with Patamon watching, "Be friends again. Don't fight. Fighting is for bad guys. You aren't bad guys."

He looked around, and saw a television. "Ooh," Tk grinned.

......

The same invisible force that had pushed the two boys together was at it again, and Matt found his head being forced forward. He realized that he was going to knock heads with Tai, and he closed his eyes a split second before his lips touched the other's. A short gasp went up behind them, and Tai's mouth opened in surprise.

Matt grinned, taking advantage of the other's shock and pushed his tongue between two sweet lips. Tai fought back, pressing his lips hard against Matt's. The background faded into nothing, as Matt's senses spun in Tai's gentle touch.

......

Tk dropped the dolls on the ground to move to the television. He glanced around as Patamon handed him something that looked like a remote control. "What's this do?" Tk pushed several buttons on the controller, but all that did was show him more scenes of a forest on the screen. Soon bored, he tossed the remote on the ground and picked up a massive mallet.

Presently, the controller was reduced to a pile of gadgets, and Tk smiled at his handiwork.

......

Tai found himself tipped over onto his back by the same force that had brought them together. Matt's weight pressed hard against his chest, pushing the last of his air from his lungs. Luckily for him, Matt let up for a moment to place a silky kiss on his jaw, where a faint bruise was forming. The kiss trailed down his jawbone, and slid along his throat. The obstacle of his turtleneck had to be endured, because Matt did not want to pull any part of himself off Tai.

The brunette inhaled deeply, and worked his hands free of his gloves so that he could get his fingers under Matt's shirt to touch bare skin. Fire lit under his fingertips, and he felt Matt shiver on him.

"M-M-Matt?" Izzy's eye bulged incredulously.

"I can't-" Matt gasped between kisses, "help it... controlling..."

Tai murmured something that sounded like an agreement, but was incoherent. A soft thud was heard as Joe passed out, unable to take the image any longer. Mimi was crouched down, biting her nails as she watched the display. Sora covered Kari's eyes with her hat, shutting her own eyes tightly.

All that Matt and Tai were aware of were each other, and the incredible heat of their bodies pressing together on the dew smothered grass.

......

Tk poked his head out the door of the playroom. There was no sign of the evil digimon who had kept him captive. "Let's go Patamon," Tk bolted from the room, not bothering to look at the mess he had left. Down two corridors and a flight of stairs he ran, afraid to look back and find he was being followed. He burst out the door and into the shelter of the forest, listening to the clink of the dolls he had stuffed in his book bag.

"Patamon, where are the others?" Tk asked his digimon as the little pig flew up above the trees to search.

"Straight ahead, Tk," Patamon answered, diving back down and leading the way. Tk burst into a clearing to find the other digidestined gathered in a huddle under the shade of a large tree.

"Hey guys!" Tk grinned, waving to them. The group turned quickly, almost too relieved to see him. They pounced on him, showering him with praises and congratulations on a job well done at escaping. They wanted to know if he had been scared, had he panicked? How had he escaped? "It was real easy," Tk smiled, "Puppetmon isn't very smart." He looked at the happy faces around him, "Oh! I found something neat in the house." He dropped his bag on the ground and opened it to reveal the dolls.

"Ugh! I would never wear such outdated duds!" Mimi wailed, holding up her doll as Sora rolled her eyes, "I'm taking her to the mall when we get home!"

"They look just like us," Sora commented as Izzy studied his intensely.

"This must have been what was controlling us," he concluded, when Joe noticed his had grass stains on the shirt. "Puppetmon must have made these as voodoo dolls."

"Then this is what made Tai and Matt behave like that," Sora smiled, "So they should be fine now!" The group turned as one to look at their fearless leader. He was still under Matt's charms- with considerably less clothes on- looking content to stay there. The group looked at the dolls. Matt's sat in the bag while Tai's was on the forest floor. Neither was touching the other.

Joe fainted again.


End file.
